


Another Path

by BlackWolfRunner1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfRunner1/pseuds/BlackWolfRunner1
Summary: What if Connor didn't shoot Chloe yet he didn't leave without learning anything? A thought went through his program and he decided that it was the best course of action for him and his mental state. He left his creator, Elijah Kamski, shocked and stunned to the core whilst he learned the location of Jericho.Rated T to be safe.
Relationships: Connor & Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Another Path

**Title**

**Another Way**

* * *

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question Connor. Shoot this android and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave without learning anyhing from me." Elijah Kamski said coolly, his eyes sharply observing what the RK800 was going to do.

"Alright, that's enough! Come on, Connor, we're leaving. Sorry to waste your time Mr. Kamski." Liutenant Hank Anderson stated grumpily.

"Come on Connor, pull the trigger." Elijah stated temptingly, watching as the RK800's LED turned into a bright yellow.

"Connor, don't!" Hank stated warningly. The two RT600 in the pool stopped their conversation and turned around simultaneously, wanting to see what the RK800 prototype was going to do. 

Connor felt his entire system overdrive, the need to accomplish his mission and learned the location of Jericho. The only reason he had yet to pull the trigger was because the order that was given to him by Hank to stand down. He could either shoot the RT600 model kneeling before him and learned the location of Jericho as an ensurety.

Or,

He could obey Hank and instead go over every detail that could possibly tell him the location of Jericho. _'__Which one would I choose'_, he asked himself, his android protocol ordering him to shoot the female android before him and get a straight and clear answer from his creator rather than taking the chances of finding the answer from their gathered clues, a mere possibility that he could be successful in acquiring the location of Jericho. His answer was as clear as the rising sun.

He gripped the gun in his hand, his synthetic finger slowly pulling the trigger back before he suddenly stopped, a thought coming from his program that forced the RK800 to hesitate. Connor gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, pre-constructing his plan to see if his plan would work. After a moment of weighing the pros and cons, he made his choice and opened his eyes calmly, his LED flashing back to it's natural blue.

Kamski watched intently, remembering every troubled feature the Android Detective had shown him and burned it into his memories, watching as Connor gripped his gun tightly, his finger pulling the trigger. He felt disappointed that the RK800 wasn't going to pass his Turing Test, but it only proves that his theory was correct, that Cyberlife had truly created an emotionless weapon, a machine with only one purpose and one directive, to accomplish his mission whatever it takes.

He forced himself to watch as his first RT600 model shook in fear, his body tensing as her face betrayed her feelings and revealed her fear, her eyes widening in despair as she looked up to meet the RK800's calculating eyes, shaking her head pleadingly. Hank felt his stomach churn at the sight, his ire towards his partner growing, his heart and mind darkening before he closed his eyes tightly and looked away, awaiting for the sound of the Glock's shot to ring out through the air.

He may have been trained to be one of the best Detectives from a young age, but his intense and brutal training had never specified how he would deal with the consequences or negative emotions that were to come after making a difficult decision. With a heavy heart, he turned his head to the side and was about to walk away when his partner suddenly instigated a conversation, confusing the Lieutenant as he turned to stare at the Android.

"Mr. Kamski, may I test a theory that is on my mind? I wish to see if it would work." Connor said statically, his eyes never leaving at the shaking RT600. Elijah felt relieved and confused at the sudden change in the RK800's attitude, nodding his head and taking a step back from the android to allow it to do whatever he wanted to do. Hank opened his eyes and raised a confused eyebrow at the RK800, his curiousity replacing his clouded anger.

Connor felt their eyes staring at him but he ignored it and threw the Glock away, kneeling down on his knees to meet Chloe's frightened eyes. He offered his palm towards her, his dark brown eyes calming the scared RT600 as she reluctantly took his hand, immediately regretting her decision as the RK800 clamped his hand. 

_"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you Chloe." _Connor apologised telepathically, watching as the RT600 nodded acceptingly and closed her eyes, putting her life in his hands. He slowly probed his way into her mind, watching as Chloe grimaced before pulling her mental guards down, knowing what was to come.

The RK800 worked quickly, probing her mind for the location of Jericho, releasing her hand as soon as he acquired said location. His task was complete. With that, he pushed himself up and offered his hand to the downed female android, the latter surprising him by taking his hand and dragging him down to her level.

He felt shock coursing through his system as his lips descended onto her's, a dark blue blush staining his cheeks as she kissed him back, passion and intensity written in her crystal blue as they broke apart. Connor coughed embarrassedly and immediately look elsewhere, his dark blue blush darkening as Chloe kissed his cheek teasingly.

_"Thank you for not killing me when you had the chance to do so, Connor."_ Chloe said telepathically, purposely keeping her voice teasing and sensual as Connor lifted her to her feet. The RK800 nodded to her and tried to ignore the amused smirks on the faces of their humans, glaring at the cheeky RT600 as his dark blue blush deepened at her telepathic sultry tone.

Kamski felt shock coursing through his veins as he realised what the RK800 had done, cursing himself inwardly for the laspe of information that he had forgotten for a moment before an amused smirk grew on his face. He congratulated the male android for his sharp intellect mentally and watched as his first RT600 gave the detective android a playful smirk, biting her pink lush lips as she stared at him sultrily.

Hank smirked at his embarrassed android partner, saving the look on his face in his memories before the Lieutenant decided to save him from shaming himself even more. He cleared his throat and watched as Connor glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, nodding as he turned away from the playful female android and facing his creator.

Knowing that the playful moment was over, Kamski faced the detective android, the latter's face stoic and cold as he nodded to him, eliciting for himself to do the same. He watched as the RK800 turned away from him to glance at his first android, a sad yet understanding look on both of their faces before the two embraced one another.

_"I guess this is goodbye isn't it Connor?" _Chloe said bitterly. A sad look from him confirmed her suspicions as she turned away from him, her lips quivering and her eyes tearing as she looked away from him. Connor felt his metallic powered core cracking at the sight and stepped towards her, embracing her in a heartbreaking atmosphere. 

_"I'm sorry Chloe, I really am. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it is."_ Connor whispered brokenly, feeling her arms returning his embrace and hugging him tightly, her tears shedding once more and wetting his jacket. He didn't mind his jacket getting wet, for the moment the girl in his arms were all that mattered to him.

_"I know Connor, but sometimes a girl can wish for the impossible, can't she?" _Chloe replied childishly. Connor knew he was going to regret this afterwards, but as he leaned down to capture her lips in his, he figured he could deal with it later. Breaking his lips apart from her's, the male android leaned his forehead onto the RT600.

_"Hey, come on now, how about this. When I'm through with all these Deviant cases, I'll come back for you and we can both run away from here, okay?"_ Connor asked reassuringly. Chloe brightened up almost immediately, her face giddy as she nodded to him acceptingly. Both androids left each other's embrace and nodded to one another again, the RK800 turning to face Hank who once again had an amused smirk on his face.

Connor motioned to the door and looked on as Hank nodded agreeingly, turning around to walk out of the metal door, leaving the Kamski Estate as the RK800 moved to follow after him. He skidded to a stop as a slender hand grasped his, turning his head to glance at Chloe who leaned up to share a possible last kiss with the android detective.

"By the way Connor, I always leave an emergency escape in my program. You never know..." Kamski said cryptically, his back turned to stare at the snow and the falling snowflakes. The male android narrowed his eyes at his creator's cryptic words, processing them and storing them in his memories.

It was then that he looked back at the RT600, a small determined smile on her face as she stared at him, her eyes filled with belief and hope that he would come back alive and back into her arms. However, a small voice nagged in the back of his mind that told him to not let himself hope too much, or to place so much faith in the RT600 that he would come out of this War alive and be in the same shape that he was in today.

With that thought in mind, he layed one more kiss on her forehead, a slight smile on his face as he turned and left the Mansion. Hank glanced at him, a mischievous grin on his face as he approached the detective android. 

"So, what took you so long? Did you make out with your new girlfriend or something?" Hank stated playfully, watching in delight as a dark blue blush crept up to the RK800's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hank. And I do not think that a few simple kisses and glances defined that we are in a relationship." Connor answered monotonously. The dark blue blush on his neck however told the Lieutenant otherwise, the latter observing the Android for a moment before changing the topic.

"When you held her hand, what did you do exactly? I mean, I've never seen any other androids able to do that." Hank asked confusedly.

"That is because there are no other androids that could do what I did. You see, the only androids that was programmed by Cyberlife to have the ability to probe into another android's memories is the RK Series. And as you can see on my back and the front of my jacket, it stated that I am an RK800 android. Therefore, I was granted with the usage of the ability called _**probing**_." Connor explained, earning himself a nod of acknowledgement from the Lieutenant of the Detroit Police Department.

"That would surely be handy in some situations concerning the deviants. It's no wonder that that blond deviant shot itself on the roof. It probably knew what you were capable off and was afraid that you would be able to find Jericho. Speaking of which, you did acquire the location of that place right?" Hank asked unsurely.

"Yes, I did. From what I saw in Chloe's memories, Jericho looks like an abandoned ship of some sort. It resides in Ferndale, Detroit..." Connor trailed off, looking at Hank as he too came to the same conclusion. Immediately, the two squabble to get in the car, both the human and the android realising the danger that the citizens of Detroit was truly in.

As Hank drove them to the Detroit Police Department, his eyes briefly glanced at the RK800, the latter's eyes was closed and his LED blinking yellow. From the time he had spent witth the male android, he knew that said android was currently reporting his mission to Cyberlife. Hank knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the moment the news of the Deviants location was revealed, the city of Detroit would be thrown into utter chaos and would be in lockdown until further notice.

After a few more minutes, Connor finally opened his eyes, his LED blinking back to its natural blue colour. Glancing towards the window of the car, the RK800 could faintly make out the city of Detroit, feeling an udeniable amount of excitement and grim determination in his core, knowing that his duty was about to be complete.

As the car rolled to a stop at the traffic light, Hank suddenly remembered the question he had wanted to ask the detective android before they were forced to drop everything to get to the Police Department, the knowledge of the impending danger that was coming for the city of Detroit nearly sending the two into a hysterical panic.

"Hey Connor, I got a question that I had been meaning to ask you before we had to rush for the car to get to the Detroit Police Department." Hank asked loudly.

"Sure, go right ahead Lieutenant." Connor replied, wincing at the sudden loud voice his Partner used before he glanced at the Lieutenant.

"Sorry about that. As I was saying, I wanted to ask you, why didn't you shoot that female android and just learned it straight from Kamski himself?" Hank asked questioningly. Silence overcame the two officers as the RK800 looked away from him, seemingly asking himself the same question. 

It wasn't until the car stopped in front of the Detroit Police Department did his answer finally came to him. The truth was plain and simple, yet for the male android, he knew it could possibly be a life changing moment for himself. It wasn't a part his directive, it wasn't in his protocol and it shouldn't be something that he, the best prototype of the RK Series, could be engaged in.

_Emotions. _

But was that fact precise? Or was that supposed to only be a theory? In his limited knowledge of the RK Series, every RK android had deviated themselves with the use of time, for the longer the duration of the time they activate, the more bigger the chance for the android to deviate itself without any help.

In the few short weeks that he was awakened, from every event that had ever occured to him during his missions, could he too be able to deviate himself? His program ordered for him to ignore this sudden question, but as he continued to think about it, the more he realised the reality of his situation.

He, the RK800, #313 248 317 - 51, The Negotiator, The Deviant Hunter, the best prototype of the RK Series, was subconsciously deviating without he himself knowing. With this sudden realisation, he turned to his partner and called out to him, stopping the Lieutenant in his tracks before he turned to him with his signature eyebrow raised.

"Your earlier question about Chloe. The answer is simple and I think you yourself know the answer to your question. But here is my answer for it, a different perspective if you want to call it. When I held that glock in my hand, pointing it towards her head, I was going to shoot her. But something inside me knew, that if I did what I was about to do, I would be no better than Kamski himself." Connor started.

"Kamski was a mastermind when it came to manipulating and deceiving someone to do his bidding. He tempted me to shoot his own creation in the head, to bear witness to me murdering an innocent being in cold blood, and for what? A guaranteed information of Jericho's whereabouts? The same Jericho's whereabouts that we could've find in all the clues we've gathered?" Connor continued on, not allowing Hank to respond to his questions.

"When I saw that frightful look in her eyes, I knew I couldn't do it, and in my moment of hesitation, I was able to recieve another order. One that led me to not kill her yet to not get away with nothing. So, I took my chances, a risk that if even though I didn't learn anything, she would have survived and still be alive from what could've been her demise." Connor stated blankly.

"And because you would've probably never recieved those heated and intense kisses from her, no?" Hank interrupted him, barking out a boisterous laugh as a dark blue blush suddenly stained the RK800's cheeks. Connor shot an embarrassed glare towards his partner, his blush deepening as the Lieutenant exploded into another round of laughter.

After a few more minutes of trying to calm down, Hank finally succeeded in regaining control of his laughter and took slow deep breaths, motioning for the male android to continue with his answer.

"Yeah, that counts too I guess. Honestly, I never felt my thirium running through my body so quickly, it nearly felt intoxicating to be so near her. The smell of her scent, the way she looks at me, I've never felt so exhilarated in my entire life. And although I'm gonna be shutted down after I've fulfilled my duty, it was truly one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me." Connor stated solemnly, looking towards his partner with pride.

"It has been an honour to have worked alongside you Lieutenant. Though we had a few rough moments together, I will always cherish the things you have ever done for me, the cases we worked through with one another and everything else that we've accomplished in these past few weeks." Connor stated gratefully, sending a rueful smile towards his partner as he walked to the front doors of the Detroit Police Department.

"Until the day comes our paths are crossed and entertwined with each other again, I'll meet you when the wind and tides changes. Thank you Hank, for everything." With that, he entered the Detroit Police Department, leaving his partner in shock as he contemplated the male android's words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody, this was my first time ever posting a one shot, so I hope you guys liked it as I really tried and failed many times to do other books. And if you guys stick around, I will soon be posting anotther book soon!
> 
> Anyways, that is all from me for now. If you guys want to, please leave a kudos so that I know you guys love what I'm doing and are waiting for the next one. Until then, my name is BlackWolfRunner1. Goodbye!


End file.
